1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stack of bags which have been made from rectangular sections of synthetic thermoplastic film in that said sections have been folded onto themselves about bottom fold lines and provided with side seam welds and near their open ends with centrally disposed, punched grip holes and with laterally disposed corner portions, which are defined by perforation lines and formed with aligned stacking or hanger holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model Specification 74 29 628 discloses a stack of bags which is of that kind and in which material is saved in that the hanger strips have been omitted, which are otherwise provided and extend over the width of the bag and are defined by perforation lines, along which the bag can be torn from the hanger strip, and provided with hanger holes.